One Hour
by DaisyFlowers
Summary: One hour that changes their lives, one hour that takes away a mother and a wife. EuphemiaPotterAU


The beginning of their day was normal—it was happy, cheerful, and full of laughs.

That is, until the front door blasted right open, and Rodolpus Lestrange casually came walking in, as if he wasn't going to make this one of the worst days of their lives.

The family looked at each other, not in panic, but to re-confirm what was to be done.

"No point in trying to harm me, or escaping. We've covered your pretty little house from all sides." He said to the parents, before he turned his attention towards the elder boy.

"Ah!" he said mockingly. "Sirius Black! Oh, I'm sure your parents will have plenty to say about you choosing to spend your time with blood-traitors, hmm?"

Sirius gritted his teeth. "They are no parents of mine."

"Oh, right, the disownment," said Rodolpus, as if he didn't already know.

Then, quick as a flash, three flashes of bright red light hit him on different body parts, and he collapsed, unmoving.

"Hurry, "said Fleamont, ushering his family down a secret passage through the fridge, for use if such a situation should have arisen.

Down the stairs they went, into the passage, through various turns, when they stopped. Because there was no other option. As Rodolpus had said, they really were surrounded.

After they had had a good look around, James said, "we can take them."

"No," his mother, Euphemia said firmly. "It's too dangerous. Me and you father are going to fight them, and as soon as you see an opening, you and Sirius will go outside the boundary of the house and apparate someplace safe, alright?"

Both the boys opened their mouths in protest, but were silenced as the dueling started.

. . .

Bright streaks of light whizzed here and there, some finding a mark, some missing.

Two Death Eaters were on the ground, but James didn't know if they were dead or alive. Though the Potters ( and Black) currently had the upper hand, that was slowly slipping away, for Fleamont and Euphemia were still weak from that nasty Dragon Pox they had a year and a half ago.

"Run, Sirius, James," wheezed Fleamont, clutching his chest, battling two Death Eaters at once.

"No," said Sirius, as his opponent fell. He joined Euphemia in her fight. "We're not leaving without you."

Euphemia heaved out an exasperated sigh, and knocked out the Death Eater they were fighting.

"Sirius," she said, holding his hand. " _Go."_

Then, suddenly, Fleamont was there, and he was guiding them along the passage.

"What did you do, Dad? What happened to the Death Eaters?" asked James, his voice coming out raggedly between short breaths.

"Just a spell that won't hold them back for a long time, so that's why we need to hurry."

Sirius opened his mouth to ask what spell but shut it when he realized that when Fleamont was being vague, he would generally not give you the information you are seeking.

Just when they were near the apparation boundaries, Bellatrix Lestrange stepped out from the shadows.

"Going somewhere?" she asked in that mocking sugary-sweet voice of hers.

How did she know the exact point of the boundary? How did _anyone_ know where they were? Nobody except trusted family and friends knew.

Euphemia had taken her wand out and—

" _Stupefy!"_ she shouted.

The red light bounced off an invisible shield; Euphemia just dodged it before it hit her.

Bellatrix smirked. "How stupid filthy blood-traitors are. Did you actually think that I would stand like this, alone, armed with just my wand?"

Then quick as a flash—

" _Avada Kedavra!"_ The green light promising death came whooshing toward James, so fast that he could not react, but his mother did, she did and then there she was, right there, in front of him, but he couldn't do anything to help her, he didn't, so she collapsed, no life left in her body.

" _Mom!"_ cried out James, that desperate cry you let out when you know that there is _nothing,_ absolutely _nothing_ you can do to help.

Fleamont blinked back tears from his eyes, staring at the dead body of his wife, and then looked at Bellatrix with murderous eyes. "You are going to pay," he said dangerously.

Father and two sons kneeled, huddled around a dead wife and mother's body, staring at her lifeless frame, silently begging her to come back.

They stayed that way until the Death Eaters regained consciousness from whatever spell Fleamont had done, and took them away, away from the unblinking eyes of Euphemia Potter.

. . .

A/N- I really hoped you guys liked the chapter, let me know in the comments or via a PM if you want more. The challenges in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry I wrote this for are:-

2018 Yearly Event: The Insane House Challenge- 736. Title- One Hour

2018 Yearly Event: The 365 Prompts Challenge- 118. Era- Marauder

[April Weekly Event] Talk Like Shakespeare Day- Section one, plays- Write about acting impulsively

April Event: Pinata Challenge- Medium Piniata- Family


End file.
